


A Flower and a Vampire

by dancing_on_stars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick-or-Treating Kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 year old Jean and Marco go trick-or-treating in their neighborhood. Marco is scared easily and Jean has to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower and a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the winner of my Fanfic Giveaway on Instagram! The prompt was: A modern Au where child Jean and child Marco go trick or treating. I kind of had creative freedom so I took this prompt and ta-daaaaaa! This was born! Hope you guys enjoy! ^-^

“Come on Marco hurry up!” Jean yelled from the living room. He was already dressed in his vampire costume, complete with fangs dripping with blood. His pillowcase (which he was using to collect his candy) was bunched in his fist, waiting to be filled with delectable sweets.

“I’m hurrying I’m hurrying!” Marco replied from the bathroom. Jean huffed and sighed irritably. “Okay I’m finished!”

“Finally!” the seven year old said in an exasperated voice. 

“Be quiet it’s not easy making myself look like this.” Marco said grumpily. 

“Well let me see!” Jean insisted. Marco had kept his costume idea a secret and now he was finally going to see it! Marco opened the bathroom door and jumped out. 

“Ta-daaaaa!” he said happily, lifting his arms up. Jeans smile turned into a confused look.

“Huh?” he said and stood up. He put his hands on his hips. “Marco you said you were going to be scary!” 

“I am scary! I’m a man-eating flower!” he replied defensively. The freckled boy was dressed in all green but around his head he had bright yellow petals with pink dots on them. His arms had sleeves that looked like long leaves. He put his arms/leaves back up and growled menacingly. Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Flowers don’t growl dumbass.” He laughed. Marco gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

“Oooohh you said a bad word!” he said quietly, eyes wide. “Jean you know we can’t say bad words!” he frowned and picked up his pillow bag. The two toned blonde shrugged.

“Mom and dad didn’t hear it. Come one let’s go all the good candy is going to be gone!” He said as he began walking towards the door. Marco nodded and followed him. Their parents had given them walk talkies that ranged within the neighborhood, the only houses that the duo was allowed to go by themselves. It was fine for both of them considering they both finally wanted to travel alone, even if Marco was still afraid of the dogs down the street. 

The sun was already set when they got outside. The sky was a dusty orange, slowly turning pink, then purple. The sidewalks were already filled with fellow trick-or-treaters, children dressed in various costumes ranging from skeletons to fairies. Houses were decorated with home carved jack-o-lanterns lining their lawns. A few had flashing lights and inflatables with other decorations. Jean approached their first house excitedly, a house with spider webs.

“Oh man we’re gonna get so much candy!” he said happily as he crossed the green lawn, littered with skulls. Marco frowned and reached out his leaf arm towards his friend.

“Jean don’t go on their lawn that’s rude!” he called. Jean rolled his eyes again. Marco was such a goody two shoes.

“It doesn’t matter, they didn’t see us.” He called back and turned to the front door where a woman waited with a bowl full of candy on her hip. Her face was irritated and looked down at Jean.

“Your friend is right. It’s very rude to walk on someone else’s lawn without permission.” She said. Jean smiled, blushing a little bit. He scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry, trick or treat?” he said nervously and held out his pillow case. The woman handed him a piece of candy and Jean frowned. It was a Twizzler. Who even liked them? Red Vines were soooooo much better! He mumbled a thank you and Marco approached the woman with a sunny smile.

“Trick or treat!” he said eagerly, holding up his flower adorned pillow case to match his costume. The woman smiled.

“You’re a very cute flower.” She complimented and placed two pieces of candy in his bag. Jean huffed.

“Thank you! Happy Halloween!” Marco chimed sweetly like the ray of sunshine he was. He giggled and waved as they left her house. Jean gave Marco a frown.

“That’s no fair! I got one piece of crappy candy and you got two good ones!”

“Maybe you should learn some manners.” Marco replied lightly.

The two boys travelled from door to door trick-or-treating and having fun. They promised not to eat any candy until they got home to trade. Their pillow cases filled with candy and small toys as they bounced from house to house. There were a few houses where Jean had to hold Marcos hand because the poor boy was too afraid. His petals trembled as he squeaked out a ‘trick or treat’ and the moment the candy was in his bag he zoomed out of there so fast it made him a green blur. The older kids laughed at him and he blushed. They were sitting on the curb taking a water break from eating too much chocolate (okay so they broke the promise but come on, they’re seven year old boys alone with candy on Halloween). 

“Why are you a flower?” another boy asked as he looked at Marcos yellow petals. The boy was dressed as zombie. 

“I wanted to be one.” Marco shrugged. “My mommy made them. Doesn’t it look cool?” he said with his signature smile. The boy looked at his costume again.

“That’s gay.” He said and walked away. 

It would have been offensive . . . if either of the boys knew what it meant. Marco gave Jean a confused look.

“What’s gay?” he asked. Jean shrugged.

“I dunno. I can ask dad when we get home.”

“Okay!”

After their water break they continued trick or treating until they hit all of the houses. They even went back to some houses in large groups so they could get extra candy like the sneaky rascals they were. Jeans walkie talkie crackled and his mothers voice came through, telling the two they needed to be home soon. Jean nudged Marco.

“Ready to go to my house?” he asked. Marco nodded.

“Mm-hm! I think we got a lot of candy!” he said happily.

“Yeah! Plus my mom got us caramel apples!” Jean smiled. Marco cheered excitedly and they walked back to the house. It was dark now and the boys were wearing the glow in the dark bracelets Marcos parents insisted they wear. The older kids were out now and some of the costumes made Marco break out in a nervous sweat. He clung to Jeans arm nervously.

“AAAHH!” A hooded figure jumped out from the bushes in front of them. Marco gasped and began crying. The hooded figure cackled and walked away. Jean frowned.

“You’re a jerk!” he shouted after him. Marco continued crying, clutching his pillow case full of candy. Tears streamed down his face. Jean patted his shoulder. “It’s fine Marco, it was just some stupid jerk. He didn’t even attack you he just wanted to scare you.” He said in an attempt to make him stop crying. Marco sniffled as he wiped away his tears. He nodded. 

“O-okay.” He sniffed. Jean grabbed Marcos hand. 

“I’ll walk in front okay?” he said. Marco smiled and nodded, eyes still watering lately. 

“Okay.” 

The boys held hands with Jean walking in front of Marco. Sometimes Marco would cling to him as they passed some scary people and even bury his face into his shoulder. Jean made sure to protect him, yelling at people who tried to scare them. By the time they got to Jeans house Marco was on the edge of breaking into tears again. Jean surrounded him with fluffy pillows and blankets. 

“There. You’re protected!” he said and crawled onto the couch next to him. Jean was changed out of his vampire costume and opted for dressing like a knight to protect his best friend. Marco smiled appreciatively.

“Thanks Jean.” He beamed. He still had his petals on. Jean returned the smile. His parents walked into the living room from the kitchen, smiling happily.

“Hey honey how was it? Did you get a lot of candy?” his mom asked. Jean nodded. 

“Mm-hm. But there were big jerks out there who scared Marco! But don’t worry I chased them away with my scary vampire costume.” He said with a reassuring nod. Mrs. Kirschtein smiled. 

“You’re a good friend. And the caramel apples are for after dinner.” She said and patted her sons hair. Jean pouted.

“Laaaaame.” He drawled. His mom flicked his ear.

“Are you a flower?” Mr. Kirschtein asked Jean as he walked into the room. Marco nodded.

“Yup!” he confirmed. “I was supposed to be a man-eating flower but my mommy wouldn’t let me wear blood.” Jean nodded and looked at his dad.

“Dad what does gay mean?” he asked. Mr. Kirschtein gave Jean an uncomfortable look.

“Where did you hear that word?” he asked.

“Someone called Marco that for being a flower. Is it a good or bad thing?” Jean explained. The parents glanced at each other as the doorbell rang.

“You explain this one. I’m going to get the door.” Mr. Kirschtein said. He grabbed the bowl of candy and went to the door to attend to some trick-or-treaters. Mrs. Kirschtein smiled and sat down next to Marco.

“Gay can mean two things. The first means to be happy or colorful. Well it used to back then. But now it means when a boy likes another boy.” She explained simply. Marco smiled.

“He probably meant the first one right? My petals are really bright and happy!” he said. Jean perked his eyebrows up while Mrs. Kirschteins smile turned pitiful.

“I’m sorry sweetie but he probably didn’t mean it that way.” She said quietly. “He probably meant to say that you like boys. But don’t mind him, that was just a rude comment. He’s being a bully that’s all.” Marcos happy face melted into a sad look. He looked down.

“Oh.” 

Mrs. Kirschtein patted his back and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry sweetie. Your costume looks really adorable and you make a great flower.” She smiled. Marco smiled weakly.

“Thanks.” He replied quietly. She got up to check on dinner, leaving the two boys by themselves. Jean looked at Marco.

“You okay?” he asked. Marco nodded.

“Mm hm.” He cuddle down more into his blankets and sighed. He glanced around nervously. “Jean I’m still scared.” He admitted quietly. Jean stood up with his knight costume and foam sword at the ready.

“Don’t worry I will protect you!” he said confidently. Marco wiggled his arms out of the blanket cocoon and held his hand out with a worried frown. Jean sighed and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. Marco smiled again. “You know I think you really are gay. You like holding my hand a lot.” He said. Marco shrugged.

“I think I am too. I think boys are cute. Girls are yucky.” He replied. Jean nodded. 

“Girls have gross cooties and try to kiss you a lot.” He wrinkled his nose. Marco giggled. 

“Yeah! Boys are nice and hold your hands when you’re scared.” Marco said happily. Jean nodded and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

“Boys or better than girls.” He stated as if it was world known fact. Marco nodded.

“Mm-hm!”

Jean leaned against Marcos shoulder and continued holding his hand, protecting him from the ghosts and monsters that visited Jeans house.


End file.
